Jesmon
|-|Jesmon= Jesmon is a Holy Knight Digimon whose name and design are derived from the legendary Jesus. It exceeded the perfection shining from the crystal in SaviorHackmon's chest, assumed its ultimate form, and acquired the title of a "Royal Knight", the highest rank of Network Security. It is endowed with the ability to sense the unusual phenomena and signs of chaos that occur all over the Digital World, and is the first of any of the Royal Knights to come running. It is said that rather than acting independently, it makes a coordinated response with nearby Digimon and the Sistermons, and its operation as a team relies on the others, which is rare even for the Royal Knights, because it doesn't have overconfidence in itself. Jesmon is the thirteenth Digimon considered suitable as a Royal Knight, tempered well by the frequent, rigorous trials of Gankoomon, who noticed the makings of one in the Rookie Digimon "Hackmon" it encountered. Because its "OS Generics" leaves its physical abilities unbound by the laws of the Digital World, Jesmon can overpower any enemy without taking a single scratch. |-|Jesmon X= The X-Antibody has transformed it into a form further specializing in offense, and turned the armor covering its body into blades. The multiple blades it has newly equipped are all capable of independent movement, giving Jesmon the attack power to one-sidedly overwhelm the opponent in single combat. Not only that, its three programs "Atho", "René", and "Por" have all awakened and fused into a single Tactical Arms unit, giving rise to a new battle style that is aimed at all directions, not leaving a single spot untouched. |-|Hackmon= |-|BaoHackmon= Hackmon underwent bouts of harsh training, honing its unparalleled battle instincts, and attained this form as it grew together with its spirit, technique, and physical strength. It continues its training as it aims for greater heights, amassing combat experience by battling strong foes and evolving into a skilled warrior the more it battles. As it matures, its aspiration of becoming a Royal Knight grows ever stronger, and it believes that what it is destined to achieve is determined not by what others tell it, but by deciding based on its own observations and inferences. |-|SaviorHackmon= It evolved into this form after repeatedly meeting and parting with Digimon over its long journey, and living through countless fierce battles. It militarily intervenes in the strife that occurs incessantly throughout the Digital World, seeking ceasefires, and has brought aid to the Digimon on-site who have suffered harm. The result is not always a success, but the tears Savior Hackmon sheds before those tragic scenes strengthen it further, as it earnestly reaches out to the next Digimon that cries for help. It is capable of using its legs to walk bipedally despite them being blades; in addition, crimson blades extend from both of its arms and its tail, and its blade-covered body exudes an aggressive air. The crystal in its chest is a crystallisation of proof that it refined its power with no lack of effort. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-C | 3-C | 3-C | 3-C | 2-A | 2-A Verse: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Name: Jesmon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Data-Type Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Martial Arts (Specializes in close combat and speed), Fire Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference) | All previous abilities amplified, Flight, Resistance to Power Nullification | All previous abilities amplified, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero, Acausality, Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification, Reality Warping, Power Nullification and Information Manipulation via OS Generics, Resistance to Law Manipulation (OS Generics allows him to become unbound by the laws of the Digital World) | All previous abilities amplified greatly, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Empathic Manipulation, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Destructive Ability: Galaxy Level '(Stated to be capable of holding his own against Mega's. Should at the very least be comparable to MetalGreymon and MegaKabutermon, who surpass MetalEtemon) | '''Galaxy level '(More skillful than Hackmon and should vastly exceed his previous form) | 'Galaxy Level '(His Trident Saber is capable of piercing chrome digizoid armor, of which even average Dark Area Digimon have trouble breaking through) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(As a Royal Knight, he should be relatively comparable to Gallantmon. Was trained by Gankoomon, who taught Jesmon everything they know. Clashed with the avatars of The Seven Great Demon Lords, whom of which can destroy the entire multiverse. Assisted in the final battle against the Mother Eater, who could reset "All Worlds", referring to the all the Network Systems and Servers) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Should be superior to previous self) '''Speed: FTL (Presumably on par with other Mega Level Digimon). Likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | FTL '(Exceeds his previous self physically and mentally, including in speed) | '''FTL '| '''Immeasurable (On par with Sleipmon, who could keep pace with UlforceVeedramon) | Immeasurable (Has been depicted as being on par with Alphamon, who transcended space and time. While he didn't participate in the events of Pendulum X, where the Royal Knights traversed space and time to reach the Past, Present and Future, he should be comparable to them) Lifting Ability: Class M (At least comparable to WarGreymon) | Class M '(Superior to previous self by a large margin) | '''Class M | Immeasurable '(Presumably on par with the rest of the Royal Knights), likely much higher with OS Generics (stated to transcend what's normally possible in the Digital World) | '''Immeasurable (Superior to previous form) Striking Ability: Galactic Class '| '''Galactic Class '| '''Galactic Class | Multiverse Level+ (Presumably on par with the rest of the Royal Knights) | Multiversal+ '| 'Durability: Galaxy Level '| '''Galaxy Level '| '''Galaxy Level | Multiverse Level+ (Presumably on par with the other Royal Knights. Comparable to Alphamon, who took casual hits from Chronomon and survived) | Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least extended melee range with swords, much farther with the use of Atho, Por, and Rene, Planetary with Projectiles Intelligence: Jesmon is battle-hardened and was trained to the limits of its capability in mind, body, and spirit by Gankoomon. He is a master swordsman who was capable of taking on Ultimate-level digimon in his Rookie form, Hackmon, and is noted to be mature and well-versed in coordinating with his fellow Digimon, a trait that is lacking even amongst the Royal Knights. He is well aware of his limits and is noted to lack overconfidence, a trait shared by many of his peers amongst the Royal Knights. Atho, Por, and Rene are capable of following advanced instructions despite their young age and are skilled in combat, defending their master when necessary, seeking targets when asked, and rescuing Digimon in need. Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Hackmon | Bao Hackmon | Savior Hackmon | Jesmon | Jesmon X-Antibody Other Attributes List of Equipment: The five swords that cover his arms and make up his legs and the tip of his tail. Atho, Por, and Rene, three fiery Digimon created by Jesmon as part of its training who serve as his retainers and assist him in combat as both sword and shield. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. 'Hackmon' *'Fif Slash:' Cuts the opponent to pieces with its sturdy claws. *'Teen Ram:' Rotates its tail like a drill and thrusts it into the opponent. *'Baby Flame:' Spews flaming breath from its mouth which can be used as a diversion. *'Heal:' Heals himself with a green aura. *'Battle Sense:' Grants a 50% boost in AP once he gets near death. *'Kyuukyoku Senjin Seibaken:' Pulls out its Ultimate-War-Blade Seibaken from the Digicore in its chest, then destroys the fighting spirit of any opponent it cuts. *'Schwert Flügel:' Fires off the swords and continuously slashes at the opponent with its two great-swords. 'Jesmon X' *'Tekken Danzai:' Pummels the opponent with an iron fist by shooting out its Tactical Arms. *'Weltgeist:' Nullifies all received damage and then counterattacks when receiving physical or magic attacks. *'OS Generics:' Jesmon is able to use a form of Reality Warping targeted at himself, unhinging himself from the laws of the Digital World (which are mainly the laws of physics and reincarnation), placing him in a state akin to the indestructible walls or invisible boundaries in a video game. Unless one is able to perform feats outside of the laws of physics (i.e. Reality Warping or being an entire dimensional tier above) he becomes utterly impossible to harm since it is a physical law that he can't be harmed. On the opposite end of things, he is able to set his damage output to "100% of the target's health" to fell a target in a single blow. *'Schwertgeist:' Uses an omnidirectional counter technique alongside "Atho", "René", and "Por" that meets every enemy attack with their nine blades. 'Jesmon' *'Judgment of the Blade:' Jesmon carves the opponent to pieces with the blades on its arms while moving at high speed. * Savior Hackmon *'Rage': Skewers through the enemy from a flying kick posture with the blades on its feet. *'Meteor Flame:' Rapid-fires fire shots from its mouth like a machine gun, burning the enemy to cinders. *'Trident Saber:' Assaults the enemy with the three red blades equipped to its tail and arms, relentlessly cleaving them apart whether they're swathed in Chrome Digizoid or not. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Characters Category:Knights Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Messiahs Category:Religious Figures Category:Martial Artist Category:Namco Bandai Category:Dragons Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Light Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Digimon Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2